It's Been So Long
by Bristleclaw
Summary: This is my second story, please no flames! I love LeafpoolxCrowfeather, so I just had to write a story. Basically this is if they got back together.
1. Prologue: I miss you

This is a story about Leafpool and Crowfeather getting back together. Please no flames! P.S. If there are any errors feel free to tell me! Now on to the story.

* * *

Prologue:

Crowfeather's eyes scanned the border, looking across to the Thunderclan border, as a tiny leaf, fell from a tall tree. It skimmed through the air, before landing in a puddle of water, at the tom's paws. "Leafpool." the tom whispered, almost silently. His eyes were filled with longing, as he heard cheerfull mews on the other side of the border.

"Crowfeather!" a loud voice yowled, breaking the beautious silence. Nightcloud stomped over to her unhappy mate. "Are you staring at Thunderclan again?" she demanded, her tail whipping back and forth through the air wildly. Crowfeather whirled around. "I-I wasn't doing anyth-" Nightcloud glared at him, then started off, back towards the Windclan camp. "You better come. I'll bet my tail, that Onestar won't be happy about you trying to see that foul beast again." she snarled. Crowfeather gave one last glance at the Thunderclan border, before ping off back to his camp.

* * *

Leafpool ran into camp, carrying a hare in her jaws. "Good job Leafp-" Squirrelflight was cut off, as her sister dashed right away, after dropping her prey in the pile. She hastilly scampered out of camp, her eyes wildly looking around, as she ran straight towards the border.

It had been a year since they had run off together. She knew that he might not even be there, but in her heart, she just felt a tiny sliver of hope. A nudge at a Gathering, was all it took to get her attention. "Leafpool." he had whispered. "Tomorrow meet me." he had whispered, with a tearfull longing in his eyes, before he had been pulled away by Nightcloud.

As she reached the clearing, she slowed down, breaking past the trees, in a slow gait. To her disipointment nobody was there. Her paws trembled, as she reached the stream. Her head dipped she was about to turn away, when she saw something that made her eyes light up. A thin black feather, sticking straight up, in a small puddle of water, next to a leaf.

Her heart seemed to lift up, as the ex-medicine cat smiled. _He still loves me, _the trees seemed to whisper. Leafpool skipped back to camp, her joyfulness seeming to smooth the wrinkles on her heart. As she padded back into camp Squirrelflight aproched her, curiously. "Where did you go. I was about to tell you somethi-" Her sister's eyes widened, as she saw what had happened. Slowly a grin came over her face. "Leafpool. I'm sure it'll work out this time." she mewed, as her whiskers twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafpool's heart skipped a beat, as she woke up. Remembering the previous night, her pelt warmed up, keeping her cool, in the early morning. She slowly stepped around her other clan mates in the den, then as soon as she was out of the camp, sprinted to the border, between Thunderclan and Windclan.

Crowfeather was waiting there, eyes anxiously scanning the border line, for angry clanmates, and angry Thunderclanners. As Leafpool imerged from behind the bushes, his eyes widened with a dashing hope, that had been long erased, from moon with Nightcloud and Breezepelt.

"Leafpool... I-I-I've missed you." he stuttered, his voice cracking with a long awaited desperation. The brown she-cat's amber eyes glinted, as a tear started filming up in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Crowfeather." she whispered. They both stared at eachother for long heartbreaking seconds, before breaking the silence, by stepping forward and embracing eachother.

"W-w-we can't do this again." Crowfeather whispered, his heart aching with sorrow. Leafpool just shook her head and purred, softly.

"Don't worry about that now. Love, is all that matters, Crowfeather."

The two cats, stayed with eachother, the whole day, in a loving embrace. Ignoring their clans, friends, and anything else that would seperate them from eachother.


End file.
